Cuteness and problems
by Mizuki hikari
Summary: While training the Dancing Fairy turn Darkmagician girl to a chibi...know its up to Mahaado to bring her back to the way she was before. . MahaMana fic. DarkmagicianDarkmagician girl plese review and sorry for those that couldn't I already fix that
1. Default Chapter

Hi Darkangel here this is my second Yu-gi-oh fic.

Darkmagician girl: Hi people this fic. Because I am in it, it will be a cool one.

DA: .! Mmm ok Dmg do the disclaimer.

Dmg: ok, Darkangel doesn't own Yu-gi-oh but if she did, she will probably want me for my cuteness.

DA: mmm -.-! Ok Dmg, I think you told them too much inf., oh by the way I own Dragon of Chaos. (I don't know if it exist but if it does then is different).

In the forest of the Shadow realm 2 magicians are training, one was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes with some kind of revealing battle costume with a staff the other was a guy with violet hair and purple eyes (DA: I really don't know what hair and eye color is he but if you know please tell me. Dmg: please tell her, oh and that training almost kills me.) And violet or purple battle costume and a staff.

Darkmagician: "now Darkmagician girl summon the attack."

Darkmagician girl: "alright master"

Dmg started to chant ancient words. Then suddenly something happened, in front of her The Dragon of Chaos.( it's a black dragon the size of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it has a sapphire stone in the front of his face, it has dark violet eyes and at the end of its tail is supper sharp. Its Atk/ 2800 and Def/2100 it becomes more power full if you combine it with the magic card Yami)

Dmg: "Shit!"(that is probably really out of character, but who cares?) 00

The Dragon of Chaos was going to eat her, when suddenly someone started chanting, but before The Dragon of Chaos disappear, it attack Dmg with a ball of chaos, the last she remember was the Dm coming to help her.

Slowly the Darkmagician girl opens her eyes and saw that she was in a dark room with candles illuminating the room. When she looks at her self, she was cover in bandages she looks like a mommy. Then the door opened and there stood the Darkmagician with a look of relief carrying a stray with food.

DM: "So you finally woke up"

Dmg: "yes and sorry master for my mistake"

DM: "its alright that means that I have to train you harder and Here"

DM gave her the food and the Dmg thank him and he left. Dmg started to eat her food and tries to remember why she was in bandages. Later that day her best friend the Mystical Elf came and heals her.

Dmg: "thanks Mystical Elf"

M ELF: "no problem, what are best friends fore"

I will stop here so please review. I know its short but it will get better


	2. disclaimor

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh so I will tell if I own something So I put this disclaimer so that I don't have to write one 


	3. chibi Dark magician girl 00

**Darkangel: Hello and thank you for reading this fic. Now Mana (Darkmagician girl) will tell you the persons that review.**

**Mana: helooo thanks for reading this story to this people:**

**Dark Magician's Girl (Thank you for telling the name of Mahado (dark magician) and Mana, oh! and the eyes of Mahado. Thanks for the encouragement you gave me to continued the story)**

**BlackCharmgirl (Thank you for telling me the names of Mahado and Mana)**

**Angel's Charm (Thank you for telling me the names of Mahado and Mana, oh and the eyes of Mahado. Oh and I like the parings of Mahado and Mana and I read every single one I fine; and thanks for the encouragement to continued my story.)**

**Mana: thanks fore encouraging Darkangel by reviewing this fic.**

**D.A: I really didn't think people were going to review such short fic. Oh and for the people telling me the name of the Darkmagician you guys told me the kind of same name with other extra letters. So I chose one of the 3 and names, the Darkmagician will go by the name of Mahado instead of Mahaado or Mahadoo.**

**Mana: thanks for telling her our names **

**Second chapter:**

**Mystical Elf: "no problem what are friends for, so tell me how did this happen?"**

**Mana: "well I was training to summon an attack, but it kind of failed and summon the Dragon of Chaos by mistake jjeejjejejeje."**

**Mystical Elf: "Oh! Well thank goodness that Mahado-sama was there to help you or you would of bean dead."**

**Mana: "yes if master wasn't there the Dragon of Chaos would have eat me.  
The conversation ended and Mystical Elf went home. Mana then went to the bathroom to take a bath. There she started imagining when she first meets Mahado."**

**Flashback ……**

**A 13 year old Mana was running in the rain, she ran away from her home because her parents wouldn't let her be a magician, so she ran away to go to the well known Dark magician to help her train. In the distance she saw the castle of the Dm and knock on the door, the she waited for a while. She was about to leave when suddenly the door opens and reveal a guy about 17 years and piercing blue eyes. She stares at him, when suddenly he told her what she wanted. Mana explains that she wanted to be the Dark magician's apprentice and she asks if she could see him. The guy told her that he was the Darkmagician and that his name was Mahado and told her that he didn't need an apprentice. Mana then beg him to let her be his apprentice, Mahado look at her for awhile and sighed and let her become his apprentice.  
**

**End of flashback….  
because of a nock on the bathroom door, Mana then snaps of her day dream **

**Mana: "yes what is it?"**

**Mahado: " you should come out now you bean there for about an hour."**

**Mana: "opss! I kina space out, sorry master I will come out now."**

**Mahado: "It's ok."**

**With that Mana heard footsteps leaving the door, meaning that Mahado has left. Mana got out of the bathtub and started to dry up her hair and body. Then she change in to her sleeping clothes and went to bed.**

**In the mourning she when to the kitchen to see her breakfast made with a note. She went to see what the note says**

**Mana:  
Go to the woods and perfect your magic.  
I will be out for a while, but when I come back I am going to test you so be ready.**

**Mahado **

**So Mana change to her training clothes and went to the woods. There she trains until it was dark. When she finishes her training she heard a noise behind a bush. When she got there she saw the Dancing Fairy (The Dancing Fairy are 3 fairies with blue robes and I don't own them there from yugioh. There fairy type monster, there element is wind. Attack/1700 defense/1000.) When the Dancing Fairy saw her they started to giggle and dance, while they dance they started to do a spell at her. When they finish the spell, they didn't see the same Mana there standing before them was a 5 year old Mana.**

**Meanwhile with the Dark magician…….**

**Mahado came from the meeting he had with the other magicians, they told him that it was time for the Dark magician girl to take the magicians test of skills, to see how good she was with her magic. Mahado agreed with the council and told them that in a month they will test her. He then when to the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee and sat on the chair. Time past and Mana was not home, he when to the window and saw that it was night, he started to get worried on the inside while on the out side he was calm. He waited about 5 more minutes and then went to look for her in the woods. He heard someone crying and went to see what it was. There he found a chibi Mana in front of a Silver Fang (silver fang is a beast type monster of the element of earth. Attack/1200 def/800). He then attacks the Silver Fang before it ate Mana. Mana stops crying when Mahado appear in front of her. Mahado then pick her up and look at her to see if it was Mana. When he saw that she was, he immediately went home, when he got home Mana fell asleep so he then put her in her bed and cover her with blankets. He then went to his study to think.**

**Da: how do you like it so far, please review?**

**What will happen now that the Dark magician girl is turn to a chibi? Well you will found out in the next fic. Of cuteness and problems.  
Oh and if you have ideas they are always welcome.**

**Sayonara**


	4. start of problems

Hello Darkangel here gives a big smile thanks the people that review my fic and sorry if I have not updated this fic. I was till thinking what, to put next in the story bows down sorry

**Mana: hello there waves if you have any ideas for this fic please tell all is welcome gives a smile**

**Darkangel: well the disclaimer is written in a chapter while back so I not going to keep writing it , I know that I don't own Yugioh that's too bad then, I will probably stop all the heart of the card talk that is driving me insane and the friendship speeches and I still don't know why people bash Tea/ Anzu so much because Yugi and the others are more annoying than her because they talk more about friendship and the blasted heart of the cards and beside I like Tea's/ Anzu's spirit that she cares enough about her friends and protectiveness.**

**_Mana: yeah and probably dark-Chan, would put more scenes about me and Mahado and probably Bakura (Yami), Marick (good) because she likes them and Anzu/ Tea too._**

**Darkangel: on with the fic.**

_**Recap...**_

Mana became a 5 year old chibi, because of the dancing fairies; Mahado found her and took her home where she fell asleep in her bed. Then he then went to his study to think.

_**End off recap...**_

**Normal pov...**

**While thinking Mahado fell asleep then**

_Boom!_

The Mahado woke with a start.

**Mahado's pov...**

"What the hell!" (Gasp! **Mana**: that is totally out of character of master"_looks at Dark_" **Dark**: hey it's his head every one in the world is different in his or her own head)

I got up from the chair and run to where the noise was located, when I did found what made the noise I stop dead on the site that I found.

**Normal pov...**

The site that Mahado came to see in his kitchen was if a hurricane came in to the room, every thing was dirty with some green stuff and some plates were broken and some potions were spilling and in the middle of it was chibi Mana crying, its was a really heart breaking scene, Mahado came to his senses and pick Mana up and Mana stop crying and look a Mahado.

**Mahado's pov**

**_Sigh!_ While looking at what was before, my kitchen every thing look a mess. So I got my staff (is it a staff?) and wave it and my kitchen was restore to what it use to be. I look at Mana , she was cover in green stuff that glow , I really fell like a migraine coming when I look at her ,and I really hope that that green stuff isn't dangerous .**

**Normal pov**

**Now Mahado took a slimy chibi Mana and took her to the bathroom and prepare the bathtub with water and took Mana clothes off her and started to clean her , it took a while for the green slime to come off her and off course with Mana splashing water and having fun it took a while and when he finish cleaning her , he wraps Mana in a towel ands takes her to his room. Where he puts her in his bead while Mahado looks for a small-T shirt to put on Mana, he finds a small black shirt and puts it on Mana. Mana looks at him.**

**Mana: "Mana_ hungi" gives_ Mahado big puppy eyes**

**Mahado: "fine"**

**Mahado picks up Mana and goes to the kitchen and put her in a chair, while he makes pancakes. When he finish he puts them in a plate with syrup and butter in them and starts cutting them in pieces so that Mana could eat them and gives her a plastic fork.**

**Mana: "thanks" gives a big smile and starts eating the pancakes**

**Mahado sits down on the chairs while thinking what to do.**

**Mahado's pov .**

**Mmmm maybe I should buy her clothing, and later contact the other magicians. I really hope she becomes normal again I am starting to miss her perky personality. Wait! Did I just think that _Yes you did , come on admit it you like her for a while, but you keep telling you're self that she will never like you because she probably thinks of you as a brother figurer. _**Grrr** I do not like her _yeah right I am you so you really are in big denial_. I won't talk to you, you don't even exist_. Fine denied all you want I will come back._**

**_And I know is short, but next chapter will be better and please if you have ideas they ere welcome any time. _**

**_Review please and merry Christmas and happy New Year_**

_**Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo. .**_


	5. Never shop with a chibi Mana

Hi Darkangel here! But I change the name to **Mizuki**, I like it better.

**Angel's Charm**: Hello everybody. I'm Mizuki's Beta. But I do have to say that my English is far from perfect, cause I'm Dutch. But I'm giving it my best shot. So if you find mistakes that return frequently, could you say that in a review? I would be very grateful! And I'll give you a chocolate cookie!

**Mana**: Hi! And thanks for the people that have left a review, Mizu-Chan is being lazy, it's been a long time since she updated this fic and the others.

**Mizu**: hey! (Pouts) I know that I haven't written for a very long time and I am sorry for that. But what Mana said is true: I am lazy, but that's because I am just finishing my final exams . so happy as you can see.( makes a little dance)

**Mana: (**looks at herWell, she sure looks happy.

**AC**: -Steps out of the way of a dancing Mizuki-

**Pop!**

A chibi confused Mana appears)

**Mizu and Mana**: Kawaaiiii! (Is this how it is written?)

(Both of them hug Chibi Mana)

**Mizu**: (stops hugging Chibi Mana and looks at the readers) hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! And I would like to thank AC for helping me in the fic. (Hugs AC)

_Mind_

Recap…..

As you can remember on the last chapter, Mahado was having problems with both Mana and his new little voice in his head……

End of recap…….

Mahado and Mana (I will stop calling her chibi, like I said I am lazy) finished eating their breakfast, and went to the market. Mana kept looking around with big curious eyes, while Mahado kept a placid face. If you view it from another point of view you would have seen a normal Mahado with a chibi size Mana jumping around pointing at everything and asking what they were. Just then a man about Mahado's age approached them. The man had deep blue hair and green eyes that has a lot of mischief in them. He wore a sapphire blue mage outfit with silver in it, a moon necklace and many bracelets on his arm.

"Hello Dark" said the stranger with blue hair.

Mahado stopped walking and faced him, while Mana watched them with curious eyes.

"Good morning Dreamer" said Mahado with small barely noticeable smile (0.o I know it seems weird but you will see why he does it and Dreamer belongs to me! "_Hugs Dreamer protectively_")

Dreamer patted Mahado's back and said "so you finally got together with Blondie right! And that small little girl is your daughter. She's so sweet! Congratulations"

A barley noticeable blush slowly crept out Mahado's face while he tried to look emotionless and said "she is not my daughter! That's Mana, Someone changed her, and now she is a small 5 year old kid."

"Really" said Dreamer, while he knelt down in front of Mana to see her better. Mana just looked at him with her chibi eyes and Mahado watched him very closely.

"Well you are right, this is her, and to bad brother, you have bad luck in love life lol." Said Dream while he ruffled Mana's hair and gave her a warm smile. Then he took out his hand in front of Mana. "Well hello Mana, my name is Dreamer, but everyone calls me Mark and I am you're master's brother."

Mana's eyes grew wide and shook Mark's hand and said in a cute chibi voice "hiya, Mak! Are you relly masters broter?"(Don't criticize Mana's speeches, remember she is a little girl)

"Yup, I am light while he is dark, completely opposites"

"Mark, care to help me shop for clothing for Mana" asked Mahado towards his brother.(I know that Mahado probably would never ask for some ones help, but this is his twin brother that looks nothing alike only in the face structure.)

"Sure, I will need to learn eventually, besides its not everyday that I catch you shopping for clothes, especially not kids clothing." said Mark with a chuckle.

Mahado gave him a glare "not funny light"

"Oh! But to me it is Dark" said Mark with a smirk, while he picks Mana up and holds her while they enter the store.

Dreamer's Pov………

"_Jajaja it seems that my brother, has finally fell in love with Blondie; I was wondering when that was going to happen. But I kind of feel bad for his love life; he always had bad luck with woman, even though, he seems to attract them_" tough Mark while, he chuckles out loud and people looks at him funny.

"_Damm! I have to stop doing that_"

Back to normal Pov….

Mahado ignored, what he now thinks is his demented brother and the 3 of them entered a store called "Silk's finest Clothing". One can see many different clothes of every existing color.

"Hello and welcome to my store, my name is Silk" said a kind woman, with light green hair that reaches her waist and dark brown eyes. She is wearing what Isis normally wears in the series; she also has many gold bracelets and has a tiara and an ember necklace.(I own her.)

"What can I assist you with?"

"We are looking for clothes for this little lady over here" said Mark with a friendly tone while showing a smiling Mana.

"Ah! I see, wait here I will bring some clothes that will look good on her." Silk left to get the clothes.

"Well that was easy don't you think Dark" said Mark while he plays with Mana's hair.

"Yes it was and stop that!" Mahado looked highly annoyed.

"Why, are you jealous of it?"

"No"

Mahado's Pov….

"**_Right! Me jealous of him for playing with Mana's_ hair**"

"_Oh! But you are my dear magician, you are jealous of seeing someone touching that rich and silky hair that you long to touch. She was your apprentice after all. Denial would be you're destruction" sing-songed a voice._

"**_Grr! didn't you disappear from my mind to never return?"_**

"_No, besides I love to torture you until you confess your love for the little magician_"

"**_That would never happen_**"

"_Then you are going to have me for eternity until you confess your love for her. I will be going since your brother has been waving a hand in front of your face for some time now. But don't worry, I'll return."_

Normal Pov……..

"Hey! Anyone here?" asked Mark waving a hand in front of Mahado.

"Is Mado alright?" Mana was looking very worried. She turned her head from Mahado to Mark and back, like she didn't know where to look at. .

"Yes, I am, I was just thinking" said Mahado

"Jeeje thinking of Blondie right!" added Mark with a smirk

"No" says Mahado with an icy glare.

"Ahem! Here are the clothes that I think would look nice on her" interrupted Silk. Without knowing it, the woman just stopped a fiery glaring contest. She just smiled friendly and held up a pile of clothes.

In the pile of clothes one can see dresses in all colors and some mage clothes that are blue and white and pj-s with little Kuriboh on them.

"It's acceptable" said Mahado to Silk.

"Well then come to, so you can pay for it" smiled Silk

Both Mahado and Mark followed silk to the front to pay for the clothes, while Mana is left behind without them noticing it.

Mana' Pov……..

"_Why did they leave without me?" _ The little chibi putted a finger in her mouth and looks around.

"_Maybe someone wants to play with me!_"

End POV

"Hey! That shop looks nice" said Mana out loud, while she went to a shop that says "pets".

She entered the pet shop and saw many different pets; but to her it were only funny thing to play with.

"_What are those furry things that are silvery and greenish?" _

Meanwhile with Mahado and Mark………

"Now that we have that, lets get Mana" Mahado turned around and called the little magician.

Silence was the only thing that responded back

"Err Dark, I don't think that Mana is here" said a nervous Mark. He was fidgeting with his robes, and looked ashamed.

"What! You had to look after her!" said a furious Mahado. He grabbed Mark by the robe and started shaking him.

"What do you mean that Mana is not here" exploded Mahado. He was as red as a tomato of anger, and poor Mark had to endure it al. That could explain the fact that he was shaking on his legs, and that his hands were all sweaty.

"Well arrg… see... the thing is that Mana didn't follow us to the counter and stop shaking me it's making me dizzy" Mark looked very pale, and Mahado released him.

Well both of them started looking and calling for Mana. It was a funny site for anyone that was watching, come-on who won't like to see the good and level thinking guys like Mahado and Mark looking like crazy and calling for someone named Mana. (Someone a video camera? –grin-)

1 hour later…….

Both of them especially Mahado are on the brink of going crazy with ideas on what could have happened to Mana. Then they decided to go on the only store that they had left to check: the pet store.

They both looked around until they came to the cage were a bunch of young Silver Fangs were sitting and playing. .

"Mahado are you seeing what I am seeing?" asked Mark with barely contain joy.

"You mean the little blond girl that looks like Mana in the Silver Fang cage" answered Mahado with relief.

"Oh good then I was not making that up. I'm sane! Thank the Lord!"

They both went to the cages were the Silver Fang are being kept and they saw Mana playing with the puppies. It was a very touching sight, that one little girl with all the cute Silver Fangs.

"Hi Mado, Mak so you found me" said Mana giggling.

"Dark I don't have the heart to yell at her for not being at the store" sighed Mark.

"I know what you mean, let's go Mana" said Mahado, while picking Mana up.

"Noo! I want Silvir" Cried Mana.

sigh "Okay, you can get it. Which one is Silvir?" To Mark, all the Silver Fangs looked the same. It was all green and silver in that cage.

Mana stopped crying and pointed at a Silver Fang. This one was different then the rest, Mark noticed. It had one gold eye and one green. There were also a couple of gold specks in its fur, besides the traditional green and silver.

"You know you are spoiling her, light" A grin was on Mahado's face.

"I don't care, I want her to go home happy" Mark sounded very tired.

Mark bought the puppy that Mana now named Silvir and they went to their home while saying goodbye to each other.

How do you like the fic?

Review please and if you have ideas they are welcome


	6. review thanks

Thanks for reviewing to the following people

AC

Zerkai

Tira's Host

mobileholmes

Pheonix Storm

Evening Lilacs

Thanks really I love, the support you gave .

And I am so lassy I am trying to put a new chapter soon


End file.
